


巧克力

by 1ucky_strike



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ucky_strike/pseuds/1ucky_strike
Summary: 首次發文，多多指教情人節～！（但關我L事QAQ）早前看見了赤楚吃巧克力的雜誌相片，當時寫了篇小小的短文章，現在將它加長升級！（請自行將「巧克力」轉換成「朱古力」）
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 18





	巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> 首次發文，多多指教  
> 情人節～！（但關我L事QAQ）  
> 早前看見了赤楚吃巧克力的雜誌相片，當時寫了篇小小的短文章，現在將它加長升級！  
> （請自行將「巧克力」轉換成「朱古力」）

剛才在辦公室吃巧克力，回家後現在安達趴在桌上，吃著黑澤收到的巧克力。

黑澤說：「就幫我吃掉吧，反正我也不愛吃甜吃」「不好吧？這是她們的心意唉！」安達說，「但我的心意就是我只愛你」，「就當你的辣椒巧克力的賠禮吧？幫、我、吃、掉？（孔雀wink）」，「我去洗澡囉！出來時檢查:)」

「真是的！黑澤怎麼總是這樣沒羞沒臊」…安達心中吐槽著…但安達總是在寵著黑澤，答應他的要求，「好想睡喔！」坐在餐椅上，攤軟在餐桌上，隨手開了一盒來吃，「怎麼又是她？（悶）」安達開到的是上年拜託自己送巧克力給黑澤的本多小姐的酒心巧克力，但真的好吃喔…然後意識開始有點迷糊…累…

突然安達被温熱的一雙大手環抱著，原來是黑澤洗澡後出來了。看著攤軟在桌上的安達，黑澤從後接近，趁著安達下意識地想站起來時，順手地把安達的褲子拉下，露出安達其實頗翹而又肉肉的屁股，把他按回桌上。用著剛剛在浴室拿出的潤滑劑，以手指開始慢慢擴張。「黑澤…不要…」安達還不能接受如此快的進度，「很髒啊！讓我先去洗澡…」，「哦…」黑澤還是捨不得讓心上人受苦，於是黑澤又抱著安達去簡單地沖一沖身，再好好清理腸道，來盡興點也好。

「黑澤…」黑澤扶長他粗大的肉刃從後進入安達，「啊…」進入的緊緻的腸道，黑澤正被安達的肉壁包裹著。黑澤先慢慢擺動，然後又開了一盒巧克力投喂安達，待安達適應後便開始大出大進，衝擊得安達只能順著節奏前後擺動，舒爽得不自地呻吟，「啊...啊啊...啊...啊啊啊...」，沉淪在欲海中，但安達手中不離仍然巧克力，「是…是你…你說…說要我吃的…」

看著戀人在情事上仍思念著吃巧克力，忍無可忍的黑澤扶著他脆在沙發上，讓安達透過一旁全身鏡，看著自己這個令人想到欲罷不能的面貌。

但也許是酒精的催化，也可能是報復黑澤，也是反映黑澤的開發，安達在挑逗著黑澤：他看著鏡中的黑澤，伸出舌頭舔弄著巧克力棒，再整根含進口，彷彿在為巧克力在口交般。

「啊～不要玩火啊…」受視覺刺激著的黑澤，埋在安達下身感覺又漲大了少許，「好漲…」然後黑澤又加快速度頂弄著，並有意無意地去刺激安達的敏感點，快感過載的安達斷斷續續地向黑澤求饒「不...不行啦...」、「要射了…」但黑澤壞心地堵著安達的鈴口，刺激得安達手中的巧克力也飛了出外。黑澤伸舌舔弄著安達後頸性感的痣，然後以悦耳的低音在安達耳邊說：「一起吧…」

「不…不要在沙發上…」安達用僅有的意識回應道，黑澤抱著安達從沙發上走到鏡前，放開在前端的手，扶著鏡子，用力一頂，讓安達終於可以釋放出來。安達噴射在地上那塊牛奶巧克力之上，後穴隨快感而痙攣著，黑澤也因此射在安達體內。

站在鏡前，黑澤從安達體內抽出，一張一合的穴口，不少的白液隨著重力從洞口流出，沿安達的腿流著，黑色的毛髮中帶著乳白的後代，以及地上的白液巧克力，淫褻至極。安達從鏡中看著如此映像，以肉眼可見的速度臉紅了，速速推開黑澤前往浴室。

「做愛還想著不要弄髒沙發？是不是不盡興啊？」在浴室清理時黑澤問安達，「洗沙發很麻煩唉！」黑澤又開始不安分地伸手摸著安達，沿著腹部白玉摸上微微酥胸，結果被安達吆喝著「別來了！煩唉！」才停下。

安達：「不是說明天去約會嗎？（怒）」「那麼明天去哪約會好呢？」黑澤問著安達，「再去巨蛋城吧！」安達開心回應著，「其實在一起過便很好囉！」


End file.
